Glyph
Description Personality A bit awkward and quick to jump to action. Friendly as can be, gets emotional easily and very protective of friend and allies. Appearance 6 ft tall, one side of head is shaved, Blood Oath mark reading "Kin" on her left cheek, ink of wild might reading "protection" on her right bicep, blue-ish/gray skin. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Gungnir A.K.A. the YEET spear(obtained after beating Borchetta) Sword of Sealing(obtained after beating Borchetta) History Canon General Knowledge Childhood Glyph grew up in her half-orc pack with her mother, and had a natural curiosity about everything around her. She was most interested in the past accomplishments of her ancestors and what traditions they followed, though that knowledge had long since been done away with in her pack. When she couldn't get information there, she would occasionally sneak into nearby towns and listen to traveling bards spin their tales. It didn't help her glean much about her pack of course, but she enjoyed the stories still, and that's actually how she began to pick up the common language more fluently. Of course she couldn't stay long, after all people weren't very fond of half orcs, even if they were just children. Season 3.5: Joining the Adventures Guild Goes by Glyph Heartlight, a name she took on after being exiled from her pack when she fought against them for not following the old traditions of their ancestors and awakening to her Ancestral Guardian path. Currently her true name is only known to Brazur, the Warforged King of Argentum. Prior to joining the AG, she traveled to wherever her feet would carry her, searching for even a hint of her ancestor's past exploits. She joined the Adventurers Guild after fighting a Wraith with other members and went on to participate in the Guild Games. Season 4: Guild Games Participating in the 1st round, Glyph fought a water elemental along with the party, and helped Manny Quinn after he was blinded by a magic clam. Sadly she was knocked out of the game by what could only be described as an extremely stupid idea. She was able to participate in later rounds, with significantly more success. Haven After Pendergar took over Saltcrest, when the AG made it to Haven she chased after the Elari doppelganger, hoping to find out where she would be able to find the real Elari. Aided by her friends, she was able to defeat the doppelganger, but not before it left a mark on her face, forcing a Blood Oath upon Glyph and asking her to figure out what she was. The Foundry During the Prison Break, she was amongst the first group to enter the Foundry. Fighting their way through the spire's defenses, upon reaching the 2nd floor the group was set upon by constructs. Tackling a construct and pinning it to the ground, she made way for Calemir and Caen to make it to the next floor, after which she smashed a construct freeing Arcanis the 13th, only to be captured by the remaining constructs. She wasn't in captivity for long, before being freed by Hoyu and helping the rest of the party escape the spire, and then the Foundry itself via train after Yorcrath sacrificed himself. Havenholdt Setting their sights on Havenholdt, Glyph and her friends explored the Havenholdt ruins. There they found a cure to Caspian's metal sickness, but were unable to cure Joshua of his. Then they met Kurtz, someone who had died and the magic of this place put him into the form of a tiny rock creature. Having him guide them, the party found a glowing rock that was putting out some kind of magical aura. While the rest of the party examined it and glyph surveyed the area, they were found by Birble and attacked. they were able to defeat him, at the heavy cost of Dray's life. It was then that the rock consumed Dray's soul before they could do anything, and it rose up out of the ground, becoming the beast of Havenholdt. The party was able to escape, through a combination of Caspian's bombs and Glyph calling on the souls of the Orcs within the beast to delay it. Allowing the rest of the party to get out first, Elari and Glyph were knocked down with just enough energy to escape from the ruins thanks to the power of their ancestors spirits. Upon escaping, the beast gave chase even still, and they might not have made it if Aius and his party hadn't shown up. Taking the opportunity, the group fled to the train, where they rested and mourned the loss of Dray. Later on Glyph took part in a gala to recruit nobles to the cause, where she befriended a half-orc male model and his assistant. At some point they were attacked by a construct, who eventually chose to let them go and they left with the nobles they'd recruited. Bereluth Accompanying Ira and friends to a Bereluth Temple, they made their way to a central chamber after escaping from a monster who'd begun to chase them, and after securing the door began to explore the room. they figured this was where Ira would perform the ritual to return the skulls. After the ritual began, there was a pounding at the blockade. The creatures had returned, and on top of that Glyph had removed a sword from the dais, releasing a Boresh puppet that the party fondly named Borchetta. After defeating Borchetta and completing the ritual, and waiting for Tal to return from whatever it was they were doing while acquiring some loot, the party left. Hangman's Hollow The party attended a drinking festival, once again trying to recruit people to their cause. In usual AG fashion, it devolved into a bar fight, but not before the group met with the construct Estelle Vesti once again, this time with two of her aides, and found a notebook that may have belonged to her(?) outside of her tent. Afterwards there was a parade, which ended abruptly when one of Estelle's aids was shot through the head. The party retrieves the body and and takes the other aide with them, and outside the city meets a strange boy who joins them, though his intentions were sort of unclear? Sanitarium The party was asked to help protect the Firbolg patients at the sanitarium, and ended up in a firefight against The Killjoys. Unfortunately the Firbolgs were captured and the guild essentially told to leave and never come back. On the bright side, they were able to capture Jenny before she could escape. Estempul While investigating a cave after finding a young boy who had escaped and asked for help saving their parents, the party stumbled upon a temple housing a cult of the Queen of Evil, Tiamat. Thankfully the group was able to talk the cultists out of fighting, and were able to free the parents from the hive mind that the cultists were apart of. Argentum With an invitation from the King Clad in Silver Raiment, the party was brought into Argentum, and after a fairly large shopping adventure met with The King himself. He expressed a desire that he wished to help in the war, and that it was time for Argentum to bring itself back into the world, and asked that once ti was all said and done that the Warforged would be allowed to sit on the council or take part in whatever new government should arise. Stepping up to speak with him, Glyph spoke to him and was led off to an overlook of the kingdom, where she gave The King a name, Brazur, and asked him if he and his people like to join her pack, to which he agreed. Upon reaching an agreement, The King took out a book filled with his memories since he'd become sentient, or awoken so to speak. With it, he allowed the party to ask him a few questions, that they may learn something from him. Glyph went to the king and asked him about her pack, the one she'd come from. It was there she learned her pack was named Lezur-Tehfin(I forget the actual spelling, will fix later), a pack of journeyman and explorers, among many other things. After talking with him for a long time, she eventually left him and went to rest for the evening. RP/Spoilers information dropped in RP threads. Also if there be spoilers, put them here. There should be a way to do blackout text/spoiler text? Significant Character Relationships/Friendships bonds, family, friendships, flirtations, etc. Enemies/rivalries go here as well. Accomplishments cool shit has your character done? :) If nothing yet, don't worry! They will be doing cool shit soon. Trivia facts about the character, either the making of them or just the character themselves. (Optional Section) Featured RP List RP threads this character has been featured in.